Good Girl
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa is the good girl. Merida is the bad one. Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

Elsa is the best girl in the whole school. She is making her father proud by keeping her powers in check.

"Elsa. You're going to be late." He mother said. "Yes, mother." She finishes her meal and heads out.

"Elsa!" Her best friends Astrid and Moana meet up with her at her house. "Hey, girls. What is going on?"

Moana giggling meant boy news. "Tadashi is available again."

"He and Merida broke up?" Elsa asked.

"Yup! Just saw her and Flynn talking at his house this morning." Moana and her sneakiness.

"Well, I still need to talk to Kristoff about the assignment and get Hiccup to do his homework. Knowing him, he didn't do it like he should. Jack is just the worst influence."

Jack Frost is the new student at the school and Hiccup's best friend. "Oh look who it is." Moana stops seeing Merida. The big royal pain and the hot pot of the school.

Merida:

Merida laughed with Hiro and Susan as they walked inside the school. "Heading to archery?" Hiro asked.

"You know it!" Merida said.

"The tournament is in a month. She needs her practice. And with him around she has to beat him." Susan says as Flynn walks up to them. "Hans? I hear he sucks." He hugs and kisses Merida on the cheek.

"Flynn. I need to go." Merida escapes his grip only to face the queen of the school.

"Whoa," Elsa says stepping back to keep the distance.

Merida and Elsa look at each other in silence then moved past one another. "I will beat you too. Queen Snowy." Merida says. She makes her way to the training area and begins practice.

Jack:

Jack Frost is in the library helping Hiccup with his homework before Astrid skins him to the bone.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Jack smiled knowing who that voice belonged to. "Rapunzel darling." Jack teased. Rapunzel glared at him then hits his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't call me that. My mother calls me that since my parent died. She also is the principle. So, why are you guys here doing homework?" She asked.

"Hiccup needs to before Astrid find out he didn't do it." Jack grinned.

"Jack! You were the one who wanted to play that racing game after the Furious marathon!" Hiccup said.

Rapunzel laughed. "So she hasn't decided yet," Jack said. "No." Hiccup mumbled. "Astrid is tough. You and Kristoff are good at heart and have the best intentions. It's pretty close." Rapunzel said.

"I hear Flynn is dating Merida now." Hiccup smiles. Rapunzel rolls her eyes and groans.

"At least you have me," Jack says. Rapunzel walks away faking a disgusted look on her face. Hiccup laughed and Anna called to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! class is starting and were first for the project!" Jack smiled. "Have you talked to Elsa yet?" Hiccup asks.

"Not yet. But I still need to talk to Merida. Her tournament is in a month and Hans is coming to face her." Jack heard why he was expelled.

"True. Make sure she doesn't fall for his charm."

"Actually, I was going to give her a good luck charm. I'm going on a trip again with North. So I'll miss it." Jack said. He was sad but at least a part of him would be with her.

(Hope you liked the first chapter. Still working on pairs. Let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN~Hey guys. Iknow it's been forever since I just put up the first chapter and all. Been busy with life. Work and school. So hopefully this time I can get more chapters up! Hope you like this one! -Star.

 **Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

Lunch time was always Anna's favorite. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister.

"Want some?" Anna offered.

"No thanks. I have my lunch right-"

"Elsa!"Astrid came running up to her.

"Astrid. What's up?'" Elsa asked.

"You'll never guess who just asked me out." She said.

Knowing Astrid Hiccup would have been too easy.

"Jack Frost." Elsa said.

Astrid looked at Anna and Moana both laughing.

"No. Hiccup." Astrid didn't sound happy.

"What? I guessed. You didn't say to be right." Elsa added.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I can set you and Jack up if you SO desire." Astrid joked.

Elsa blushed hard. "NO! Astrid that is not funny!" Elsa snapped.

"Just a joke sis." Anna said patting her back.

"Why does everyone think I like Jack Frost?" Elsa asked out loud.

"You and Frost? That's a laugh." Flynn Rider.

The annoying but funny guy in the school.

"Hi Flynn." Everyone said.

'What is this? My charm not working? Or does it have the opposite effect? Oh No! What should I do?" He is also known as the DRAMA KING.

"No. Elsa is just mad." Anna said.

"Tell be about it. I just got with Merida and she's avoiding me it seems." Flynn said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. He and Merida never got along. Anna never knew why but guessed it was something bad.

"She has that archery tournament doesn't she?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Hans again." Flynn said.

Elsa scoffed. "I hope she beats him. He deserves to be beaten." Elsa says.

"Merida!" Speaking of which.

Jack comes running in and boy he was...dashing. Elsa shakes her head.

"Jack?"

"Here. I'm going away for your tournament so this is to bring you luck." Jack tells her.

Merida smiles. "Thanks Jack." She says.

Jack leaves the room as soon as he finished. One more eye roll and Elsa was out.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"To my locker. Class will be starting soon." Elsa said. She is the good girl after all.

Jack:

Jack Frost was heading out of the room after giving Merida the lucky charm.

"Why is it so hard to enter a room with her in it?" Jack asked himself.

Wonder who he's talking about?

 **"Have you talked to Elsa yet?" Hiccup asks.**

I think the guess is...

Because he likes Elsa!

Who wouldn't like the sweetest girl in the whole school.

She was the best and she also knew how to take care of herself.

 _Back when he first transferred..._

 _"Ha! What a loser!" Jack was picked on for some time. First week or two._

 _"HAY! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" Jack looked over to see a girl standing there._

 _"What?!"_

 _"That's the snow queen!" They said._

 _"If I see him being picked on ONE MORE TIME..."_

 _Elsa blasted her powers on the ground at their feet and they ran as fast as they could._

 _"Are you okay? I'm Elsa Snow." She said holding out her hand._

 _Jack took it as she helped him up. "Jack. Frost."_

 _Her smile is what sold him._

 _"Nice to meet you Frost."_

Back then...

He never forgot and was never picked on ever since.

"Ouch!" Said a voice as Jack bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going Frost." And he knew the voice to.

"Sorry about that Miss Snow." He held out his hand for her but she got up on her own.

"Off to class already?" He asked.

"Yes. Education is everything in life. It means life will be a little easier for you as an adult." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. The smart one's are the cutest.

"Hey do you know about a test this week?" Jack asked. Elsa rolled her eyes but not like she was really annoyed.

"Yes Jack. We are in the same class." She said.

Jack laughed.

"Well we haven't done this but can we have a study group? To prepare for the test?" Jack asked.

The look on Elsa's face was almost like she had never been asked to do that before.

Well she has but only with Kristoff the history geek.

"Sure. Why not. Who else is coming?" Elsa asked.

"Me, Hiccup, Astrid I'm sure, Rapunzel, Anna obviously, and...Merida!" Saying that last one didn't make things better.

"No!" Elsa snapped and walked away.

"What? What did I say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

Elsa couldn't believe she was going to have Jack over for a study group.

Her heart was pounding. Since the day she met him and saved him from being bullies things never were the same.

Almost like love at first site. Her life changed forever because of Jack Frost.

"Elsa?" Astrid called.

"Huh?"

"You okay? Are you going to help me shopping after school for a dress?" Astrid asked.

"Oh! Right! Yes I am. And Rapunzel needs to come too. She is like THE fashion queen." Elsa said.

"Oh Yes. She is the best. You can ask her. I'm late for soccer." Astrid said. She waved goodbye and ran off.

"Well at least I know where Rapunzel will be." Elsa said. Heading to the soccer field.

Marida:

Merida walked to the end of the school where she met up with Hiccup on the roof.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said.

"You always know." Hiccup said.

Merida laughed and stood next to him watching soccer practice.

"Why don't you ever play?" Merida asked.

"Not into sports. I rather mess with a computer and hack into someone's phone." He said smiling.

"Dude! That's mean. But I love it!" Merida says.

"Yeah. Your the bad girl of the whole school. I know your reputation." Hiccup said.

Merida smirked.

"What are you here to ask of me?" Hiccup asked.

Merida always asked Hiccup for something and it was never good. Bad is the Good life.

"I need info. On Jack and his past." Merida asked.

"What?! Merida. You know exactly what his past is. You two grew up together. Me too." Hiccup said.

Merida watched Jack closely on the field. "I mean on any other friendships he has. Like Elsa and Anna Snow for example." Merida said. Her voice changed from a funny laugh to a tone where she wanted to curse someone.

"Merida." Hiccup whispered looking at her.

"Fine. What I know is Elsa and Anna are siblings. Hans messed with the both of them. But you know all that. Look Jack came here and was beat up. Picked on. Elsa saved him. Using her powers. Which she's not aloud to use in school. Anna is best friends with Rapunzel and she is Jack's close friend. And Ex-girlfriend from middle school." Hiccup told her.

Merida nodded. "Thanks. Your the best." Merida kissed Hiccup on the cheek and left the roof.

Heading down the stairs. She saw Flynn standing there.

"Flynn."

"Merida!" Flynn hugged her then kissed her head.

"I have a thing I need to ask of you." She says.

"What is it? You know I'll do anything. Including helping you get away from Tadashi." Flynn laughed.

"It has something to do with the good girl." Merida said.

Jack:

After practice Jack looked up and saw Hiccup up on the roof.

"When is he going to come down!" Astrid shouted.

Jack laughed. He looked over and saw Rapunzel talking with Elsa.

What are they talking about? Jack wondered.

Walking over Elsa saw him coming and waved bye.

"See yeah!" Rapunzel said.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Elsa is going shopping with Astrid after school for a dress for the weekend. Hiccup asked Astrid out." Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded. "I know. I told him too. Just like I kept telling you to date Flynn." Jack said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "He is a back stabber. I just feel bad for Merida. Anyway. I'm heading off. See you Jack." Rapunzel said and ran off.

Jack laughed then saw Merida.

"Hey! Merida. Do you want to go on a mission?" Jack asked.

Merida was caught off guard. "What?!"

"I'm following Elsa, Rapunzel, and Astrid while their shopping." Jack explained.

Merida looked disappointed but was willing to go.

"Sure. Why not. I'll see you tonight Flynn." Merida said giving him a kiss and walking with Jack.

"Jack!" Hiccup called.

"I'm heading off with Merida somewhere. I'll see you this weekend." Jack said and ran off.

Hiccup watched Merida and Jack running and got a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

Elsa watched as Astrid changed from dress to dress with Rapunzel giving a "yes" or "no" to each dress she put on.

"Rapunzel. I love you. But seriously can we just pick a dress and be done. I want to go home before my parents find out I'm late for dinner." Elsa said.

"Sorry Elsa. I just want to make sure Astrid has the best dress on to impress Hiccup on the date." Rapunzel said.

Elsa smiled.

"I know. But we all still need to eat." Elsa added.

"True. I still haven't eaten lunch. Just snacks in between." Astrid said.

"What?! Alright then. Two more dresses. If they don't work then will go to another store and try skirts on." Rapunzel said.

Another twenty minutes and they left the store to get food.

"This is harder then it looks." Astrid said.

"Dresses are just not your thing. Skirts are a good choice. But after that will need to get shoes and a top and a jacket..."

You see why she's the fashion queen.

"Rapunzel. We don't have all night. We've already been here an hour. It's six already. I need to be home by 6:30." Elsa said.

"Yeah. I have dinner with my family at 7 sharp. Plus we got pie at home too. It's Thursday so it's pie night." Astrid said.

Rapunzel sighed.

"Tell me what kind of-"

"I have three shoes. The school shoes I'm wearing. My sandals for beach which are brown and tall black boots." Astrid said.

"I have a denim jacket already and a few white tank tops." She added.

Elsa giggled seeing Rapunzel go pale.

"Well then. I guess this should be easy. Let's go." Rapunzel said and walked to the next store.

Looking through the skirts Elsa didn't find any fit for Astrid.

"Find anything?" Elsa asked the two girls.

"Three at least." Astrid said.

"Great! I found like ten that can work! It's just I can't tell the size of them." Rapunzel said.

"Let's get to it." Elsa said as they headed to the dressing room.

"Rapunzel." Elsa whispered. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Elsa. Honestly...I know who's following us." Rapunzel said.

"Oh."

"Nothing to worry about. I promise." Rapunzel says.

'Okay." Elsa says but doesn't feel all that convinced.

"How does this look?" Astrid asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a cute light blue skirt with ruffles.

Elsa's mouth dropped.

"Perfect!" Rapunzel said. 'And we'll get home just in time too!" She added.

"Thanks."

"I'll pay for this." Elsa said.

"What? No, Elsa." Astrid said.

"What are friends for." Elsa said.

Elsa payed for the dress and headed home.

Merida:

Watching Elsa, Rapunzel, and Astrid doing a shopping spree wasn't Merida's idea of a mission.

"Why are we doing this?" Merida asked.

"You are the bad girl Your good at this thing. So I need some help here." Jack said.

"Help?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Look. I care for Astrid and Hiccup. So making sure this thing will be fine is my job. As the friend who set the two up." Jack said.

Merida rolled her eyes. "You just want to annoy Rapunzel." Merida said.

"What? No!" Jack said.

Merida laughed at his red face.

"Rapunzel is your ex. Hiccup told me." Merida said.

"Rapunzel liked the idea of dating and I just went with it. I never had feelings for her." Jack said looking at Elsa and Rapunzel sitting there.

"You like her now?" Merida asked. If that was the case.

"Nope. She and I are just friends." Jack said.

Merida felt her phone vibrating and Flynn texted.

"All good. I'm with Anna now." It read.

Meaning Elsa would have unexpected company when she got home.

As Elsa left Rapunzel walked towards them and Jack started to run.

"Oh No you don't!" Rapunzel pulled out her hair and whipped it at Jack.

Merida attempted to slowly walk away but Astrid stopped her.

"Merida? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um." Merida looked around till Hiccup came in her line of sight.

"I'm hanging with Hiccup!" Merida said quickly and ran to him.

"Hiccup!" Merida called.

"What? Mer-" Hiccup was cut off by her hug.

"Not a word." She said.

Hiccup stayed quiet and walked with Merida till they left the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Jack:

Once Jack got home after that mess with Rapunzel he went to his room and crashed on his bed.

"Jack! Do you want anything for dinner?" Tooth called up to him.

"No thanks." Jack said.

"Okay. If you need anything let me know." She said.

It was nothing but quiet.

Jack's house wasn't as busy in the normal time of year. Only in winter and spring.

Tooth worked every night and had her girls work too.

Sandy slept most days and left at night. Jack was always at home alone if North and Bunny weren't out drinking.

Heading downstairs Jack got a glass of milk and went to do his homework.

He saw his phone had a message and saw what it said.

"It was fun today. Maybe next time Rapunzel doesn't catch you." Merida.

Jack laughed.

He also saw a message from Elsa.

"Study group on Saturday. Test is on Monday so ti works. Hope to see everyone then. And Jack, let Merida know." Elsa.

Jack smiled and replied.

"Good timing! Since Friday is the date." Jack said.

"How did you. Wait. You set them up." Elsa.

Jack laughed.

"Yes. But I mean I'm good at this thing." Jack said back.

'Whatever. See you at school." Elsa.

Jack smiled and let Merida know.

"Study group on Saturday. Anna and Elsa's house be there." Jack.

All Jack had to do was wait. And do his homework before all three guardians got on him for failing classes.

Merida:

Getting that message from Jack wasn't what Merida had in mind.

"Study group at Snow's house.? No thanks!" She said.

Working on her own homework she just couldn't do it. She wasn't going to Elsa Snow, the good girl of the school's house to study.

"Merida! We're having guests this weekend. Can you please come to the dinner." Merida's mother asked.

Which is worse, Study group at Snow's house or stay at home for mother's guest, who happens to have a son, and sets her up on a date?

"I've got study group. Sorry." Merida says quick before getting back to her wok.

"Whose house is it and with who?" Her mother asks.

"At Elsa and Anna Snow's house. And it's with Them, Jack and Hiccup. Maybe Astrid." Merida told her.

Her mother stood there for a little longer before leaving. "Okay then. I hope you have fun." She says.

Merida sighs. Grabbing her phone she texted Jack.

"it get's me away from my mother's guest party. So you owe me big for agreeing with this Jack." Merida.

She put her phone down and waited for him to answer.

It doesn't take too long.

"Great! And I'll owe you the best payback. I promise." Jack.

Merida laughed and finished her work before bed.

Elsa:

Elsa still wasn't happy about Saturday.

"This is just not what I want." She said out loud.

"Elsa. If you don't want to do the Group study then why did you agree to it?" Kristoff asked.

"It was Jack. I just can't say no. I'm the good girl I make it possible to help everyone and make them all happy." Elsa said.

"Besides. After Hans I need to redeem myself. For my sake and Anna's." Elsa said.

Kristoff sighed.

"You've got to do something about that crush of yours."

"Kristoff!" Elsa shouted. But her face was a bright pink. 'I'm trying." She admits. "But with Merida around...It's hard to tell him. She is his childhood friend."

"That don't mean to ignore your feeling." Kristoff said.

'What are you two talking about?" Anna asked in the doorway.

"Anna!" They both said.

"Elsa. Do you mind if I invite someone to the group study?" Anna asked.

Anna wanting to invite someone isn't all that shocking but asking Elsa, that's rare.

"Um. Sure Anna. Can I ask who?" Elsa asked.

"Nope!" Anna smiled and walked away.

"Is it possible she met Hans again thinking he's changed?" Elsa asked.

"I doubt it. But if it is, I've got your back. And will have everyone else too." Kristoff added.

Elsa smiled.

"Your a good man Kristoff." She says.

"Thanks." Kristoff says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

It was Saturday and thankfully her parents were away for the day.

"This is the best right now. We're having guests over! And for a study group!" Anna was more excited about this than Elsa was and she agreed to the whole thing.

"We're here!" Called a cheerful voice.

Elsa saw Rapunzel walk in with Astrid, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida.

"Hello! Welcome to our house!" Anna said.

"Yes. Welcome." Elsa said.

Elsa had the whole living space cleared and set up for all of them to have room to do their studying.

"Shall we begin?" Elsa asked.

Everyone set themselves up and was ready to start.

"Man." Hiccup seemed to have the hardest time with every subject except the tech one's.

"I'll help you." Merida said. She was the smartest one here and yet why was she here?

Elsa couldn't help but feel uneasy having Merida here.

"A knock?" Astrid said.

Anna stood quick and opened up the door.

"Hiro?" Elsa knew who Tadashi's little brother was.

"Yes!" Anna was happy.

"Thanks for inviting me." Hiro said.

"Have a seat." Anna said.

Hiro has been friends with Elsa and Anna for the longest time. Tadashi too. Both families are close friends and even once Thier father dated Aunt Cass.

"Nice to see you Hiro." Elsa said giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too." Hiro said back.

Elsa saw jack not looking happy.

"Trouble Jack?" Elsa asked.

"No. Not unless you count missing Merida's archery tournament." Jack said.

"Jack!" Merida snapped.

"Have you seen her practice? She can kill with the tips of her fingers. Not just her glares like now." Jack said seeing Merida glaring with a red face.

"Oh boy. Jack you just-"

"Rapunzel!" Anna stopped her.

"Sorry." Rapunzel said.

"For goodness sake Anna. Jack your boned." Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled at her. Jack laughed.

'What?" Merida asked.

"I always say Boned when the word screwed comes up. Just sounds more...funny." Elsa told her.

"You know Undertale right? The game?" Hiccup asked. "That's where she get's it. And It's Jack's favorite game." Hiccup added.

"Thanks." Merida gritted her teeth.

Merida must be made at both boys now. Maybe this study group was a good idea after all.

Jack:

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Merida walked down the street with him.

"You have to admit that was fun." Jack said.

"That was the worst thing ever! You embarrassed me! I won't forgive you Jack!" Merida shouted.

"I still owe you for coming. How about a movie?" Jack offered.

Merida looked at him.

"Do you have money?" Merida asked.

Jack smirked. "Nope. But I know the back way in." He said.

Jack ran ahead and Merida chased after him.

"Jack!" Merida called after him.

Jack was laughing and before she knew it Merida was too.

They arrived at the theater and Jack snuck to the back of the building.

"Jack."

"Aren't you the bad girl at school?" Jack whispered to her.

He opened the door and went inside. Merida followed and watched Jack cause some trouble.

"Hay!" Guys chased after him behind the counter and it was the best "film" Merida had ever seen.

Later Jack and Merida raced back to the park laughing like crazy.

"Jack this has been the best time of my life. Thanks." Merida said smiling. She hugged Jack tight and Jack laughed.

"What are friends for." He said. Merida slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Jack." She stared at him for a moment. Jack's happy smile faded away.

Merida felt her face heat up. Before anything happened her phone ringed.

"Jezz. What is it, mom?" She asked.

Her face went pale hearing her words.

"There's been an accident. Tadashi is dead sweetheart." She said.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.

"J-jack. T-tadashi...he's he's...dead!" Why was she crying so much?

Merida:

This wasn't what she wanted.

Merida wasn't expecting Tadashi to die at all.

"Merida." Flynn came up behind her.

"What happened?" She asked.

Flynn pulled her aside to talk to her.

"I didn't do it. I saw him walking to his car and then at the corner before he turned to his house a black car came out of nowhere, fast as heck and slammed right into him." Flynn said.

"A black car?" Merida didn't know anyone with that car.

"Yes. Tadashi didn't have a chance." Flynn said sadly.

Merida felt sick. And it hasn't happened in a long time. Not since she nearly almost killed her mother.

"We better find out who did this." Merida said. Flynn nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

She wasn't sure what to believe.

A close friend had died.

"What do they say?" Elsa asked. Anna sat with Hiro keeping him company.

"It was a hit and run. Black car came out of nowhere and hit him spot on." Said the cop.

He looked over at Anna and Hiro before back at Elsa.

"Miss Snow. It looks like from the camera's this wasn't any accident. It looks to be a targeted hit and run." He whispered to her. Elsa didn't like the sound of that at all.

Merida:

This was her new goal. To find out who killed her friend. Even if he was her ex. Merida didn't want Tadashi killed.

"You called." Said a voice. Merida saw her close friend fly down to her window.

"Hiccup. Toothless. Come in. My mother is busy so she won't noticed your here." She said.

Hiccup hopped right through and Toothless came in after.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Someone killed Tadashi. Flynn is still there at the station answering questions. If he says he was there is makes him a suspect. I need your help Hiccup. I never wanted Tadashi killed." Merida said.

She explained what happened and Hiccup listened.

"I see. Merida. I've known you for all my life. Like Jack. So, I will help you in anything I can. I'll always be here to help you." He said.

Merida has never seen his so serious in her life about anything. So this was her taken aback.

"Thanks. Your the best Hiccup." Merida smiled.

Hiccup smiled back at her. "So how did the study plan go?" He asked.

Merida rolled her eyes. "If I didn't like Jack so much I would have clobbered him already."

"So not so well." Hiccup guessed.

"Well. At least, I almost kissed Jack." Merida mumbled.

Hiccup felt pain in his chest hearing that. "Oh." Was all he could say.

Yes Hiccup cared a lot. No. Loved Merida. But since their friends he doesn't want to ruin it. Plus she likes Jack. He's not going to get in the way. Jack is also his close friend.

"Yeah. Then my mother had to call. But I am sad about Tadashi." Merida said.

"I'll help. So who do you suspect?" Hiccup asked.

"Rapunzel's mother would be one. Hans. But he's not even here. Still he's a sneaky one. Then there's the snake." Merida shivered saying it.

"Pitch." Hiccup said it. "But what about those guys who hunted Flynn down?"

"Them too. If there not in jail. That also leaves...The professor. And Hiro won't like hearing that." Merida knew both boys were at college and the professor has been arrested before. But if this is happening again...

"I know your point. Anyone else?" Hiccup asked.

"No. That's it. I'll see you at school." Merida said.

Hiccup nodded and left the house.

"Merida?" Her mother knocked. "Yes mom."

"How are you feeling? I know Tadashi was vary important to you."

"Mom. He's my ex. But also my friend. This is hard. I don't know what to feel." She did know. She wasn't feeling sadness or happy. She was angry. Whoever did this was going to pay. Never mess with the baddest girl in school.

"I know sweetie. How about some ice cream and cookies." Her mother said and left the room.

"Thanks!" Merida called to her.

She heard her phone go off and answered it.

"Yes?"

"It's Flynn."

"Good. Your out. They don't know?"

"No. They do. But they think it's best if I help them. Since they have me on camera too. I told them who I know would have a black car." Flynn said.

"Who?" Merida asked.

"Rapunzel's mother, the professor, Tadashi himself, You, but you never drive, And...Astrid." Flynn said.

Merida was shaking her head. "Astrid? What about Pitch?"

"Yeah. That IS his car. Remember. We gave it to her. As a joke. She kept it anyway." Flynn said.

Merida didn't like the sound of that. And Astrid had a date tomorrow with Hiccup.

"Well Hiccup is going to kill you for that." Merida finished before hanging up.

Looking out the window it started to rain. "I better visit Hiro tomorrow after school." She said before heading down for sweets.

End chapter 7

I hope this is good so far.

I've had ideas for pairs but I want you to tell me who you want.

This is a Jelsa story so their out of question.

Jack x Elsa.

This is what I'm thinking so let me know which work.

Merida x Hiccup?

Anna x Hiro? Yes I know. But I've seen vids of them.

Kristoff x Honey Lemon

Flynn x ?

Astrid x Fred

Rapunzel x ?

Let me know. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Jack:

The next day it was hard to walk through the school hearing all the talk about what happened to Tadashi. At least Hiccup had a nice time at the movies with Astrid. Or at least Jack thought he did.

"Hiccup!" Jack waved to him.

He was in a mad mood from what Jack could tell.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Flynn. I hate him." He said.

It didn't sound like it.

"What did he-"

"Astrid and I were just getting out of the theater and the police took her in. Saying her car matches the licence pate on the black car that killed Tadashi."

Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"How? She was with Anna and Elsa after we all left." Jack said.

"I don't know." Hiccup was upset.

"Look we can ask-"

"Elsa and Anna aren't here." Said a voice. "Rapunzel?" Jack questioned.

"My mother says they aren't here." She repeated.

"Then will go to their house after school." Jack said.

Hiccup didn't argue.

"Just be careful." Rapunzel said.

Elsa:

Elsa woke up the next morning preparing the tea.

Anna was on the couch with a sleeping Hiro.

Elsa laughed. Seeing Anna and Hiro sleeping was like old times.

"I hope your in a good place Tadashi. And don't worry about Hiro. Will take good care of him." Elsa said to herself quietly.

Stepping into the kitchen she boiled the water and saw Merida walking up the stairs.

"What does she want?" Elsa asked. She answered the door before Merida could knock.

"My sister is still sleeping." Elsa said walking outside. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Okay. Listen up. I'm going to speak as bad girl first." Merida said. "Stay away from Jack! He's my friend and the one I'm after! So back off!" She shouted.

"Okay. First, my sister and Hiro are still asleep so please be quiet. And Second, As good girl, If I was into Frost i would have said to or done so to date him." Elsa knew how to threaten someone without sounding like a bad person. Just a nice clam voice.

"Fine. Now, out of the bad girl. So, What happened to you, Anna, and Astrid after we left?" Merida asked.

"You think one of us-"

"No. Someone killed him. Flynn was there. He saw someone in a black car. Since I heard about Astrid this weekend..."

"Yes. Kristoff is getting her. They went off for coffee. The two of them love that stuff. Since all Anna and I drink is tea." Elsa said.

"You know it wasn't an accident." Merida could tell.

'I haven't told Anna or Hiro yet. But the cops are looking into it." Elsa said. To be honest Elsa was okay with trusting her with this.

"Tell you what. We can help one another. We find who's responsible it saves Hiro, keeps Astrid and Flynn out of prison, and you don't have to get dirty for it." Merida said.

Elsa stood there staring. "Deal." She said.

Merida:

Merida smiled as she left for school. Elsa and her were working together to help their friends but also she's going to stay away from Jack.

"Hiccup." Merida shouted seeing him with Jack and Rapunzel.

"See you later." Rapunzel said. Jack walked with her waving bye to Hiccup.

"Man. Oh well. Hiccup. I talked to Elsa. Astrid was with Kristoff when it happened. So someone else did it. We need to find Flynn." Merida said.

"Okay. But Jack is..." Hiccup paused. "Never mind. Not important." He said.

"Alright. Let's go." Merida said.

Hiccup an Merida walked down the hall and found Flynn.

"Flynn?" Merida saw he wasn't alone.

"Moana. This is Merida." Flynn said.

"I know. I'll see you later." Moana said and walked away.

"So I'll ask about her later. But I got news. Astrid was-"

"With Kristoff. I know. Moana just told me. She was there following them. Not to far off she heard people talking and saw where Astrid's car was TAKEN." Flynn said clearly.

"Wait. Moana saw who took Astrid's car?"

"No. She saw her car get taken. Kristoff took her home since she couldn't find it. It was late and he insisted she look in the morning." Flynn explained.

Merida was surprised.

"Okay then. So someone took her car. How do we get the security types from the police?"

"Hiccup. They have the crime scene. Not where Astrid and Kristoff were." Flynn said.

"Then we go and ask. Actually. We do our thing." Merida said.

She wasn't going to wait and let the killer get away.

"You okay, Merida?" Flynn asked.

"Peachy." She replied. Hiccup raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

Not even about Jack going to Elsa's house. Because he knows Jack best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Elsa:

As Hiro was still asleep Elsa called the others to come on over and bring Baymax too.

"Elsa?" Anna woke up calling her sisters name.

"Anna. Morning. Or afternoon I should say." Elsa said.

Anna rubbed her eyes before sitting up right. "Is he still sleeping?" Anna asked.

"See for yourself." Elsa said pointing next to her.

Anna saw Hiro next to her sleeping like a baby. "I see." Anna slowly stood up and walked in the kitchen where Elsa sat drinking her tea.

"Lavender?"

"Always." Elsa said.

Anna poured herself a cup and sat next to her sister. "You didn't wake us for school?"

"After what he went through I figured it was best to let him sleep. You too since you've never left his side." Elsa smiled.

"I care for him. And you do too. Why else would you say for him to stay with us?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "True. And Tadashi would have shouted at me if I didn't." Elsa laughed.

"Elsa. I know it hurt you he dated Merida first. But then Jack came along. And now..." Anna grinned.

"No!" Elsa said.

Elsa finished her tea and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Elsa. We have guests." Anna said a minute later.

Elsa ran down and was happy to see Fred and Honey Lemon.

"Hello you two." Elsa said.

"Hi." Fred said.

"Gogo and Wasabi are on their was with Baymax. She just had to finish a test is all." Honey said.

"How is he?" Fred asked Anna.

"Fine. For now. I'm not sure what to do." Anna said.

"I'm sure your doing your vary best. Is Kristoff doing good?" Honey asked Elsa.

"Oh yes. He should be done with school and be getting in to the dame college as you, Honey." Elsa grinned.

Fred snickered.

"Thanks. I'm sure he appreciates you letting him stay." Honey was now talking about Hiro.

"Friend of the family." Elsa said.

"Yes. So how could this have happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Elsa lied. She wasn't going to tell them that is was a murder. That's how good she is. Good doesn't mean honest.

"Well I hope whoever did it will come forward soon." Honey said.

Elsa nodded.

The doorbell rang and Anna got up to answer.

"Jack?" Elsa stood right up as Jack and Rapunzel walked in.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked.

Elsa remembered Merida from this morning. But as long as she doesn't know...

"Not here. Hiro is still sleeping." Elsa grabbed a jacket and walked out. "I'll be back for dinner." Elsa said and closed the door.

"Okay. What is it?" Elsa asked.

"What happened? I hear Astrid is arrested?" Jack asked.

"Kristoff has gone off to get her. Not enough evidence. Plus they found out her car was jacked." Elsa explained.

"So this is a murder case." Rapunzel said.

Elsa sighed but nodded to her. "Merida came by this morning. She seems to think she can find who it is." Elsa said.

"What?! She never mentioned this to me?!" Jack said.

"I don't blame her. He is her ex." Rapunzel said.

"He's also my childhood friend. Same with Merida and Jack correct. So this is my problem too." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Then let's help each other. Getting this person to make them pay."

Elsa was feeling this was going to lead to trouble. But for Tadashi...

"Fine by me." She answered.

Merida:

Hiccup drove his convertible car with Flynn and Toothless in the back and Merida in the passenger seat.

"Why don't you ride Toothless to school?" Merida asked.

"My father says to use the car for school. And Toothless for outside school. I don't really know." Hiccup answered.

Merida loved it when Hiccup drove. But he did love flying much more.

"There's the place..." Flynn said. Once the car stopped they got out and saw the place was a mess.

"That's the car. In the flaming building." Hiccup said.

"Sven?" Merida saw the reindeer sniffing the ground.

"Kristoff! Astrid!" Flynn saw the two lying on the ground not moving.

Merida looked up over the building and saw the worst sight she had ever seen.

"Oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

AU~This has been a hard road but I'm doing good. Hope your liking the story so far. Please support story by Favorite or Follow. Thanks a bunch little stars. -Star

 **Good Girl.**  
 **Elsa is the good girl.**  
 **Merida is the bad one.**  
 **Jack Frost is the desired target that brings the two girls together.**  
 **Who will win?**

Jack:

Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel walked down the road where Tadashi was hit.

"What can we find here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Something can tell us this was a villain." Jack said.

"Like...Pitch." Elsa said looking at him. "Because Astrid had his car."

"Or Hans." Jack said.

"That's not possible for both. And don't say my mother! She has been changing. Hans is in another town, and Pitch is still in the sir. No one has seen any sign of him." Rapunzel said.

"Still could be him." Jack snapped.

"Oh you would just love it to be him. So you can finish the score the two of you have." Rapunzel said back.

Elsa felt like she should say something. It's only been a year since Pitch was so called "caught" by the cops.

"Come on you two. For Tadashi." She said between them.

Jack sighed and walked on ahead.

"Jack Frost." Rapunzel said drooping her head.

"Remind me what exactly happened?" Elsa asked. She knew Jack and Pitch had a history but not eve Hiccup or Merida knew about it.

"Jack had been adopted by the guardian's as a young boy. he lost his mother and father to Pitch Black. And this was years ago. After a year Jack lived life in school where Merida, Hiccup met him. I came around in Kindergarten. But I'm the only one, well now you'll know. Jack wasn't alone. He had a baby sister." Rapunzel said.

"What? A sister?" Elsa didn't know that.

"Yes. She was sweet. But one day, Pitch came back and Jack and the other guardians didn't make it."

Elsa could guess. Jack's sister died. Killed by Pitch. "I'm sorry I even asked." Elsa said.

"But it's a good thing. Jack would have told you eventually. Since you told him about Hans and what happened between you and Anna." Rapunzel said.

That didn't help.

"Still. Me nearly hurting my own sister twice...Not quite the same here. And Hans, I warned her. She didn't listen. But she didn't have to sacrifice herself for me." Elsa said.

"Jack would have done the same this. Anna loves you. Just like Jack loves Pippa." Rapunzel said.

"Wait! pippa was her name?!" Elsa was taken aback.

"Yes. Why?"

"Anna and I saw her! She was alive!" Elsa said.

Jack turned sharply around. "You did?!"

Elsa nodded. Sirens went off in the far distance. "What is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Anna and I saw her in town. We were shopping for Christmas last year and she was there. Buying a snow globe." Elsa explained.

Jack was shocked. He sat on the ground. Losing the feeling in his legs.

"My sister. Pippa. Alive."

Elsa:

Rapunzel walked to the sounds of cop cars.

"Um. Guys. I think theirs another body." Rapunzel says.

Elsa walks with her to see what has happened.

"Kristoff? Astrid?" Elsa say them in a crowd of people surrounding a building.

"Elsa." Kristoff said her name seeing her behind them.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked. Trying to make her way to the center.

"Elsa no!" Astrid shouted but it was too late.

"Elsa." Hiccup spoke. But Elsa was seeing the body on the ground.

"I'm so sorry snow queen." Merida said without looking at her.

Elsa fell to her knees next to the person she knew and cared for. Her friend. "NO!"

End chapter 10.

Sorry it's short.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

Jack:

It was terrible day.

Elsa hasn't come out of her room.

Anna has tried to talk to her but nothing worked.

"This is bad." Merida was with Jack and Hiccup. "How long has she been in there?" Merida asked.

"She's been like this for a whole week." Anna said. "What's the report?" Anna asks.

Hiccup sighs. "It was wrong place wrong time." Hiccup said.

Merida sighed. "All we were doing was following a lead. But someone made a bigger mess over it. And now, another one is gone."

"Why didn't you tell me? Merida we're friends. Why didn't you tell me what you we're doing?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea." Merida said. She didn't want to talk about this now.

"Then tell me. Cause Elsa is my friend too." Jack said.

"Jack who is she to you? Who am I, to you?" Merida asked. She stormed off not waiting for Jack to answer.

"What is her problem?" Jack looked to Hiccup.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"Yes you do. You two are like joined at the hip." Jack said.

"She cares for you." Hiccup said.

"You too! We're all best friends here." Jack said.

Rapunzel walked in hearing the argument. "What is with this yelling? This can't be good for Elsa to hear. Take it outside!" She demanded. Then followed Anna upstairs.

"Jack you really don't know. But...Merida doesn't know either." Hiccup mumbled.

Merida:

Merida walked down the road in such anger.

"Idiot Jack. Stupid Jack. Cool Jack." Merida couldn't stay mad.

"I hate this. He doesn't see me. He doesn't like me the way I do. What am I to him? What is SHE to him? Elsa or me? I hate this!" Merida screamed.

All she wanted was to help. She wants Jack to notice her feelings for him. Hiccup knows but...How can he not see her?

End chapter 11

Sorry it's so short.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa x Jack**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

Merida:

As she got home she walked up to her room where the three brothers played.

"Can I play?" She asked.

Merida may be the bad girl at school but at home she's really sweet with her family. Especially her brothers.

"Yeah!" All three said.

Merida smiled and jumped on the bed with them.

"Wee!" All four of them said.

Merida always called on her brothers to cheer her up.

"Will you three stop doing that!" Their mother shouted.

Merida laughed. Her mother hated her acting like this. Which is why she loved Jack. He didn't have anyone to tell him what to do.

"Sorry mother." Merida shouted back.

"Let's clear out boys." She said. The three boys cleared out and Merida got ready for bed.

"Jack really is an idiot." Said a voice.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Merida asked. "You should be as home."

"I wanted to check on you. Since Jack was being...A jerk." He said.

"He wasn't. He just didn't know what I was meaning. He doesn't know that...I..." Merida didn't finish. It hurt too much.

"I know. But Jack cares for both of you. He was saved by Elsa and grew up with me and you." Hiccup said.

Merida didn't say anything.

"Look. If you want to talk to Jack about your feelings then do so. Before he does find another girl." Hiccup said before flying off.

"Thanks...Hiccup." Merida said after Hiccup left.

Elsa:

Elsa lay on her bed with pictures of her an Moana growing up together as best friends.

Losing her was like almost losing Anna.

"I'm sure she's in a better place. Elsa. You need to get up. Eat something. Rapunzel is staying the night so she's got sweet treats. She does know how to cook." Anna said.

Elsa didn't say anything.

"If you need anything. Please call me or Rapunzel." Anna said and left Elsa's room.

End chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Elsa x Jack**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

 **Anna x Hiro**

Elsa:

Elsa sat on her bed thinking about what she saw.

Her close friend, best friend, childhood friend, dead on the road in front of a cafe.

"What am i going to do without you?" Elsa cried as she said that. Losing your best friend was one thing.

This wasn't like that. Elsa lost a sister. At least to her it felt like it.

"Who could have done this?" She asked herself as tears fell in her hands covering her face.

"I know who!" Said a small voice.

Elsa gasped and opened her eyes to see a little girl in her room.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a victim too. Like you. Being caused pain. But this has nothing to do with any old villain." Said this little girl.

"In my world I've lost all my friends. But their not dead. Just kidnapped." Elsa wasn't sure who this little girl was but she sounded like she knew something,

"So, Moana, and Tadashi, they could be alive?" Elsa asked.

The girl looked at her with sad eyes. 'I don't know. I'm not a real living thing so. I don't know if there's a chance your friends are alive or not. Someone could have faked their deaths but...It's hard to tell." The girl says.

"Elsa. Elsa Snow. And you are?" Elsa held out her hand once she wiped her tears away.

"Vanellope. Princess Vanellope." She said. Shaking Elsa's hand Elsa felt a little better.

And had hope of finding who did this and saving her two close friends.

Jack:

Jack stormed off out of the house at home with a pack and flew off. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his guardian powers but this was important. Elsa just lost her best friend. He had to make this right. And he knew who to go to.

"Pitch!" he screamed the whole way there.

Finally, Jack stopped at a small black house with only one door and three windows. All sealed.

"Pitch Black! open up now!" Jack banged on the door till a man opened it up.

"Yes? oh. Jack. It's been awhile." It was Pitch but...also not him. "Sorry Jack. I'd invite you in but it's crowded in her enough with just me and the three guards in here." He said. "Plus I have a cold as you can clearly see. What do you want?" He asked.

He still had that same tone. 'Where is Moana? Where is Tadashi? Why did you kill them?!" Jack was getting so angry.

"I didn't kill anyone. And I don't know. if I did I would tall you. Now if you don't mind, I have tea to drink." Pitch said slowly closing the door.

Jack wasn't going to give up that easily.

"He still thinks I'm dead. Because of you."

"Shut up! You little-"

"Ah." A shadow held up a single finger. Darkness covered Pitch and began to choke him.

"Who has the power here?"

"You!" Pitch struggled to say. The darkness soon let go. Pitch could breath. "He'll find out." He breathed.

"And I count on that." With a evil toothy grin the shadow vanishes from pitch house.

End of chapter 13.

Sorry it's taken me so long. Midterms are happening.

See you soon in the next chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

 **Anna x Hiro**

Merida:

At school was nothing but talk over time.

Merida couldn't stand it.

Jack was away with North and her tournament was this afternoon.

Even though Jack said he was going to miss it, Merida felt like she needed him here.

"Ready for the tournament?" Flynn asked Merida in the hallway.

Merida didn't have any words to say.

"Where is Elsa?" Merida heard Astrid ask Anna.

"She disappeared! Rapunzel and I looked for her everywhere!" Anna was very upset.

"Find out what's going o with them. I'm going to practice." Merida said and walked off.

Heading down to change in her uniform and start shooting targets.

It was important to her. Hans was the target. But at the same time, Tadashi and Moana's killer was also the target.

"Are you okay Merida?" Said a voice.

Merida turned to see Hiccup standing there in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked. Merida was not in the mood to deal with whatever hiccup had to say.

"I came here to support you. Since Jack isn't here." Hiccup said.

"I don't want your support! I do want Jack here, but I can do this without anyone's help." Merida snapped.

Merida always wondered why she was friends with Hiccup. But he was Jack's friend. He came with the real deal. Or was he?

"Merida. I'm trying to be nice here." Hiccup said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR NICE HELP! I'VE HELD UP ON MY OWN AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO BE MY FRIEND! Except for Jack, but he..." Merida paused for a moment. "HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! So, I don't care about anyone else but-"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Hiccup has never yelled at anyone before. Especially not Merida.

"I have put up with you for so many years. Trying to be the best supportive friend I can be when you don't feel the way I do. All you cared about was jack and I was okay with it but...no anymore! I'm done being there for such a careless and selfish spoiled BRAT!" Hiccup was letting out everything he's kept to himself all these years.

"Hiccup?" Merida was speechless.

"You loved Jack but here's the truth dear. Jack doesn't love you! He never has and never will!" Hiccup finally said it.

Merida felt her whole life just flash before her eyes and all these emotions just vanished from her.

"You never cared for anyone but yourself. I honestly don't know why I ever fell for you in the first place but..."

"Hiccup? you...fell for..." Merida was feeling her life leave her whole body.

"I don't know anymore. But I'm done with this. If you want to be friends fine but...I won't help you with any more of your stupid tricks. I'm done defending the bad girl." Hiccup left the room leaving Merida falling to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks, and for the first time in a long time...she actually cried out for dear life.

She has lost both of her true friends. Jack and Hiccup. All because she was being...bad.

"I'm I really that bad of a girl?" She questioned herself.

"Well guess you aren't in the game anymore." It was Hans. He stood behind her smirking at the girl who was now on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Looks like...I win." He said.

Merida wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Tadashi. Help me." She whispered.

But he wasn't here to help her. Flynn wasn't here. Merida was all alone.

"I don't want to be alone!" She cried out.

More tears poured out of her eyes till they just stopped.

"Merida!" Shouted a voice.

Merida looked up and Hiro ran right into the room. Merida stood up seeing the look on his face and knew it was something up.

"Hiro? What is wrong?" She asked.

"I need your help! I can't find Baymax and he knows where Elsa is! And he said he found Moana!" Hiro said.

"Moana? Alive?!" Merida couldn't believe it. If there was a chance that she was alive then... "Lead the way!" Merida said.

She followed Hiro out of the school and texted Flynn telling him to keep the school distracted while she was gone.

Hoping Tadashi was alive too is what kept her going.

"Where do we go from here?" Merida asked once they reached the park.

"Um." Hiro looked at a device spinning around till he stopped. "This way!" He said.

"A tracker for Baymax?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. Tadashi helped me fix it up." Hiro said.

Merida couldn't help but smile at him. "You are so much like Tadashi." She said. Hiro stopped and looked at her.

'Did the bad girl of the school just compliment me?!" Hiro was definitely shocked.

'Come on! We don't have time." Merida said.

The two kept on running till they found...

"Jack?" Merida saw Jack and Elsa...Kissing.

"Who are you guys?" Asked a little girl.

Hiro and Merida saw her standing in front of them.

"Hiro. And this is Merida." Hiro said.

"Cool names! I'm Vanellope." She said.

"Vanellope!" Elsa shouted.

"Merida?" Jack saw her standing there and it was silent.

No sound came from anywhere.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know!" Vanellope said. "But we must be close." She added.

"Jack. You really...never loved me?" Merida asked finally.

Both Elsa and Jack looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Elsa slapped her own forehead. "She is in love with you! You are just so dumb Jack!" Elsa shouted.

"Guess Hiccup was right. I really am a terrible person." Merida said.

"He said what?!" Elsa was surprisingly the one to yell. "I'll hurt that boy for saying such a thing!"

"Elsa. Your losing your cool." Hiro said.

"I don't care. This is not important right now." She said.

"That's right." Said a creepy voice. "Because it's time for me to come out."

"Who the-"

"Heck are you?" Both the girl said.

"No! impossible!" Jack was yelling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Hiccup x Merida**

 **Anna x Hiro**

Elsa:

Elsa ran off with Vanellope to find who was doing this to them. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"So, you think it's someone who's already dead?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Or someone who thinks they're alive or wants to be." Vanellope said.

Elsa nodded.

"Are you sure leaving your sister without telling her is a good idea?" Vanellope asked.

Elsa sighed. "No. But I have to. I can't risk losing anyone else I love." Elsa said. She had changed her clothes and pulled back her hair.

Elsa was ready for a fight. "I'm not going to be the good girl anymore. Not when my best friend is possibly alive." Elsa said.

Vanellope nodded and the two kept on walking.

"So this is where...We can find her.' Elsa asked once they reached a park area.

"Yes. Maybe." Vanellope said.

"Elsa!?" Someone called.

Elsa turns around to see Jack standing there.

"Jack?" Elsa saw him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jack said.

"But...It's Merida's...Your supposed to be away with North." Elsa said.

"Yeah. Um. About that." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have...lied." Jack said.

Elsa was in shock. "You...what? Jack!" Elsa yelled.

"I mean I really did have something to do but...It wasn't going to be an all day thing. I care for Merida but...I'm giving Hiccup a chance to confess his feelings." Jack said.

Elsa scoffed. "You really are stupid." Elsa mumbled.

"Now what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Looking for the person who killed my best friend." Elsa said.

"With...A child?"

"I'm Princess Vanellope Von Sweet!" Vanellope shouted.

"Yes. We know who's behind this and we will put a stop to this." Elsa said.

"What? Your going to face them without any back up?" jack wasn't happy.

But Elsa didn't care. "I saw my best friend. She was hanged from a tree! I want to use my powers for something. it saved my sister and It was help save so many other people." Elsa said.

Jack couldn't believe this. Elsa was really going to do all this.

"Elsa. your the best student in the whole school. Are you really going to-"

"Yes. I don't care. I'm always called a monster. Why else would I be "Asked" to not use my powers in school. All because I saved my sister form a terrible person. I couldn't help it. I felt so alone. but Moana was there the whole time. She stood by my side with me through this thing." Elsa said.

"And I couldn't save her." Elsa said while trying not to cry.

Jack walked over to her and hugged her. "I know. And I want to help you. Please just let me." Jack said.

Elsa couldn't look at Jack in the face. But then he...

"I love you Elsa Snow. And I will do whatever it takes to help you." He said.

Elsa turned her head at the wrong time. She wasn't expecting Jack to kiss her. And as she turned...She really wasn't expecting to be kissed on the lips by Jack Frost.

*And you know where this goes. Read chapter 14 to be reminded.

"That's right." Said a creepy voice. "Because it's time for me to come out."

"Who the-"

"Heck are you?" Both the girl said.

"No! impossible!" Jack was yelling.

"Jack who is this?" Merida asked.

"This is Pippa. Jack's little sister. And the one who killed Tadashi and Moana." Elsa explained.

"No! Elsa you don't understand!" Hiro shouted. "Baymax found them! Their alive!" Hiro shouted.

Elsa turned to face the boy. "What?! Are you seriously joking?!" She yelled.

"Pippa? How? How are you...Alive?" Jack asked. Still stunned with seeing his little sister alive and right in front of him.

"Well. Really. You'll know eventually. But Pitch never truly killed me. He just...You wouldn't like it. But maybe if your a good boy I'll tell you." Pippa wasn't a child. Well in the body of one. But she wasn't herself at all.

"You are dead. Despite what appearance you have." Elsa said.

Pippa grew so mad the whole world just turned dark in a second.

"What happened to you?" Jack was actually scared. He faced Pitch before but this...This was different.

"Come with me brother. I'll show you. I dealt with those other two just for you." Pippa said.

"What?!" Merida was shouting. "You killed Tadashi and Moana?!"

"No. But I will kill them. I was just trying to get you two off the trail of my brother." Pippa said.

In second the whole world is covered in darkness. "What is this! Pippa stop no-" But before Jack could say anything else Pippa got behind him in seconds and knocked him out cold.

'Jack!" Merida screamed.

Jack Frost!" Else shouted.

Pippa laughed. Elsa used her powers, aiming them at Pippa, but she moved so fast, Elsa missed. "Dang it!" Elsa yelled.

"Nice try. Now, If you want your friends back alive then you just... NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Pippa was really scary.

As Pippa vanished Merida ran after her to try and get Jack back.

"No!" She screamed. But it was too late. Pippa and Jack were both gone.

"No!" Merida cried.

Elsa clinched her fists. If only she didn't miss. If only...What if she...

Elsa could have done so many different things but truthfully, nothing would change this out come.

Jack was gone.

"At least it's not dark anymore." Baymax said. "Not now." Hiro said.

"Are you two okay?" Vanellope asked.

"No. I'm not fine." Elsa said.

Merida just cried and cried. Screaming Jack's name.

"Will wait till she calms down." Elsa said. "Hiro. Go and tell everyone about jack and Pippa. And let them know what's happened. And Then, We'll find Moana and Tadashi." Elsa said.

Hiro nodded and took Baymax with him.

End of chapter 15.

So sorry it's taken me so long to get these chapters up. College classes take a lot out of you.

Well, just two more chapters to go and then it's all over. How sad. But I have new stories in store!

See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack was waking up from being knocked out. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're with me, brother." Said Pippa.

He voice woke Jack up, even more, to actually seeing her as a grown woman in the flesh. Or Jack thought so.

"Pippa? How did you...How are you...alive?" He asked.

"Oh, Jack. I've missed you. Finally. We can be a family together again." Pippa said.

Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"Pippa. You died."

"Pitch didn't really kill me! it only looked like I did die." Pippa snapped.

"I absorbed one of his shadows and was brought back to life." She was smiling. But it wasn't HER smile.

"We're going to live happily ever after." She grinned.

"What are you going to...WHAT did you do to Merida and Elsa?!" Jack demanded.

"I'll finish them off soon enough. Don't worry Brother. We'll be together. Just YOU and ME." This wasn't Pippa.

"Your not her. My sister died." Jack said.

Pippa stood still for a moment before whacking Jack and knocking him out cold once again.

"I'll show you!" Pippa said in a deeper voice. (Think like demonic.)

With Merida and Elsa...

Merida couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Who was that?" She asked Elsa.

"That...Was our killer. She killed Tadashi and Moana." Elsa said. "That was Pippa. Jack's dead sister."

Merida didn't know about Jack having a sister. Or one that he had lost.

"What are we going to do?" Merida asked.

"Were going to get him. Save him obviously." Elsa said.

"I don't know. She looks vary strong. And angry." Vanellope said.

"Yes. I agree."

"Merida! For crying out loud! You maybe the schools bad girl but you are the Bravest girl in the world!" Elsa shouted. "I have been jealous of you. You are respected and loved by so many and you don't care what other people have to say. I on the other hand am the opposite." Elsa said.

"What?" Merida wasn't understanding. "Your rivalry with me isn't over Jack?"

"No. I honestly, didn't think Jack liked me at all. I thought he was a clown after I saved him. He keeps calling me snowball or queen cool." Elsa explained.

"Really? He's a flirt you know."

"Yes. I do. but it's not what i'm into." Elsa may have lied about that anyway. She thought it was more like flattery to her.

"It was all about me? For real?" Merida never really thought about anything other then Jack when it came to Elsa.

"You have the best sister. You have parents who care about you. Like, who you are. You even have a talking snowman. Two of them! And you have friends all over the school. Your the best student."

'I'm also cursed. My powers. I never use them in school for a reason." Elsa said.

Merida knew about what happened with Hans and how Anna almost died. "Sorry. I guess We really didn't know that much about each other at all." Merida said.

Elsa smiled and gave Marida a hug. "I promise. When we save Jack you and I will have an honest talk about everything. Including Jack's love." Elsa said.

Merida shook her head. "He's made it clear he loves you. And That I'm just a friend." Merida said.

"He did mention Hiccup. I know he's a little...Whatever. But Jack has said that Hiccup will do anything for you." Elsa said.

"Now, Ready to go and save our best friend?' Elsa asked.

Merida snorted but nodded with a smile. "Let's get our Jack back!"

End chapter.

Hope this chapter is okay.

But the next one is the last one.

Sorry it's short.


	17. Chapter 17: Part 1

Good Girl

 **Chapter 17: Final**

Elsa and Merida looked all over the place trying to find Jack. They had to save him from his corrupted sister.

"Where are we supposed to look?" Elsa asked herself.

"I think I have an idea of who could know where she is." Merida said.

With Jack...

"He won't love me! He's my brother! He doesn't understand!" Pippa was talking to someone.

Who?

Jack slowly opened his eyes and was strapped to a table.

"He still believes his sister is dead. But I'm right here. Why can't he see that? See me?" Who was Pippa talking to?

Jack had to get out of here.

He had to get back to Elsa and Merida.

"Oh look. Brother is awake." Pippa walked over to him.

"Hello brother. How are you doing. I'm sorry about that bump on you head. I must have hit you too hard." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He was panicking.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Your my brother after all." Pippa said.

"What did you do to Merida and Elsa?" Jack asked.

Pippa turned her head almost like she was a doll. "They are gone. And won't bother us ever again." She said.

"Where are we?" He asked. Jack really didn't have any idea where they were.

"You don't recognize it? We're in my lair." She said.

Jack thought about what exactly was going on. "Pitch. He's making you do this."

"Who is Pitch? I don't know him. All I know is that I'm your sister. And she loves you vary much." She stroked his hair.

Her hand begun to freeze.

"I'd stay away if I were you!" Said a voice.

"What?!" A car came flying in and more people appeared.

"Who are all of you?!" Pippa screamed.

"Oh. Just the good girl here." It was Elsa.

"And the bad one too." Merida said riding a bike.

"Elsa! Merida!" Jack was so happy to see them.

"How?!" Pippa asked.

"How in the world did one of my own shadows posses the memories of a little dead girl is beyond me." It was Pitch Black.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted.

"Relax. he's good." Merida explained.

Back in the past...

"Are you sure about this?" Vanellope asked Merida.

"I'll handle this." Merida said. She knocked on the door and there he was tall dark and... "Are you wearing glasses?" She asked.

Pitch quickly took them off. "What do you want?!" He asked.

"Where would evil Pippa take Jack?" She said it so straight forward.

"What?" He asked. Then came the explaining. "Oh my. one of my shadows must have possessed her body. But if she still has memories, it means she hasn't passed on to the afterlife. So she's still trapped inside that body with my shadow." He said to the girls.

"Well then. Where would your shadow take Jack?" Elsa asked.

Pitch thought about it then smiled. "It is a part of me so... To my lair." He said.

Present time...

"I'm in Pitch Blacks old lair?" Jack couldn't believe this. Everything was again all Pitch Black. Well not entirely him.

"No! Why are you- No matter! I'll kill you all!" Pippa shouted.

Merida shot one of her arrows and sent Pippa through the air and pinned her to the wall.

"That was too easy." Merida said.

"It may be my shadow but inside that little girls body she's pretty weak. Physically." Pitch said.

Elsa got her powers ready as Pippa moved her own shadows towards them.

"Look ou-" Jack was about to shout. But Baymax came out of nowhere with Hiro and the others ready to fight.

"I got ya." Hiccup whispered next to Jack.

"What the- Hiccup?" Jack was happy to see his friend as he released him form being strapped to a table.

"No! Jack! You can't leave me!" Pippa was shouting.

Elsa walked up to Pippa while all the shadow tentacle things aimed at everyone else.

"You think your doing this to be good to Jack? your not. He's moved on. Maybe you should to." Elsa said.

Pippa grew darker. She was more angry.

"You can't win. You just can't. I'm too good." Elsa said.

"Pippa. Please." Jack spoke. He walked up next to Elsa. "Let me go. I will always love you. But I've moved on from you being...alive. I have friends now. I'm also a guardian." Jack said.

"Ya-ya. Where are Tadashi and Moana?" Merida asked.

Pippa just laughed. And laughed . And Laughed.

"You'll never see them again. They are probably dead by now." She said.

"Found them." It was Fred. He pulled a trap door open and there was Moana holding a passed out Tadashi.

Merida sighed. "Finally. Now...How do we kill this thing?" She asked.

"What no!" Jack shouted.

But it was too late. Pippa sent all her power to Elsa and she took the hit hard.

"Elsa!" Elsa was passed out.

Elsa was in darkness.

"Where is this?" She asked herself.

She wondered for a while. it felt like forever.

"Elsa Snow." There in the middle was a little girl.

"I want to apologize. For the way I treated you. And miss Merida. I did prefer you over her." She said.

Elsa only guessed who she was.

"Please don't speak my name. Just...do me one favor. I'll bring the light back to you. Don't worry. Just please care for Jack for me." She said. Soon the light came and Elsa was waking up in the hospital.

"She's awake!" Merida called. Elsa saw her, Anna, Olaf, Hiro, and Moana.

"Moana!" Elsa sat up and hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad your okay." Elsa said.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see that." Moana said.

"It's fine. I'll call Jack in." Moana said.

"How long have I-"

"A few days. Almost a week actually." Merida explained.

"What?" Elsa was asleep for almost a week.

"Yeah. Let see... You missed me kicking Hans butt. They redid the archery tournament. And I won. Oh... And... Hiccup and I talked..."

"Something tells me Merida you didn't." Elsa said.

"She hasn't. She did kiss Hiccup as soon as she won." Anna smiled.

"What! No!" Merida was red all over.

"Well that's good." Elsa said. "Talk to him. And I'm sure you'll work something out." Elsa said with a smile.

Jack came right on in and Hiccup was right behind him.

"Elsa."

"Jack. Hiccup." Elsa said looking over at Merida.

"I think I'll be going. Moana is with Tadashi right now anyway."

"What?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. They got together in that small space. Come on Hiro." Anna said.

Hiro was up and walking out the room.

"Hiro." Elsa called to him.

Hiro looked over at Elsa. "Take care of my sister." Elsa said.

Hiro blushed and headed out.

 **And this is part 1 of the final chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

Good Girl

 **Couples:**

 **Elsa x Jack**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

 **Anna x Hiro**

 **Moana x Tadashi**

 **Chapter 17: Final**

Merida stood up and headed out into the hallway.

"Merida! Wait!" Hiccup ran after her.

"What?" She asks.

"About what happened at the tournament..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I did that. But...I did confess to Jack...And I also talked with him. Were still friends. But he doesn't love me." She said.

Hiccup sighed. "Not like you do." Merida added.

Hiccup looked at her. "You mean..."

"I'll go out with you." Merida said. She was blushing. She is the bad girl. "Can you deal with me and my bad girl act. If that's what it is."

Hiccup smiled. "Yes I can. I've been with you this long. I can deal with it for the rest of my life if I have to." Wrong words to say.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Nothing!" Hiccup blushed.

Anna watched as Moana held Tadashi' hand. "I wish someone would do that to me." Anna said.

"Maybe someday you will." Hiro smiled at her.

"Thanks. You really are a good friend." Anna kissed Hiro on the cheek.

He blushed.

"Well. My little brother got a kiss from a girl." Tadashi spoke.

As the two brothers argued Anna and Moana laughed.

"Too cute." Moana said. "You really love him." Anna said to her.

"Guess so. Being in that room with him...It just seemed natural." She said. "But you and Hiro... you two are a different story."

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

Boy she had a long way to go.

Least was Elsa and Jack.

It was quiet.

"So, About before..." Jack was trying to talk.

"Your sister asked me a favor." Elsa spoke.

Jack was shocked. "What? How"

"I think when she hit me she sent her soul or spirit or whatever into my sup conscious and told me to...care for you. As a favor to her." Elsa explained.

Jack sat down. "I can't believe it."

"What happened to me while I was..."

"Pippa's body turned to dust. And you at first turned dark but then you were back to normal." Jack said. "I didn't think you'd wake up. I felt like this was all my fault. If only I-"

Jack was cut off. Elsa was doing something bold. She kissed him.

She pulled away. "Don't ever speak like that. Nothing would have changed. Now, are you going to ask me out or what?" Elsa laughed.

"You really are a good girl huh?" Jack gave a half smile.

And that's the End.

 **Hope you liked the story. It's been a long and fun road.**

 **Please read some of my other stories and favorite or follow me or my stories.**

 **See you in another story!**


End file.
